injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengeance: Heroes Among Us
About Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Avengeance is a (fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics. It features the Avengers and their many enemies in an epic storyline which sees hero and villain alike caught up in a shocking event that affects the loyalties and alliances of Earth's Mightest Heroes. (Avengeance is not a real video game, but rather an attempt via this wiki to imagine how a Marvel-based counterpart to the DC based Injustice: Gods Among Us would be like. This Wiki has not been authorised by NetherRealm or Marvel and is purely for fun and creativity. For the actual game please visit the Injustice Website or the Injustice Wiki. Please enjoy and help develop this Wiki if you are interested!) Playable Characters Heroes *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Wolverine *Ms. Marvel *Storm Villains *Mystique *Electro *Green Goblin *Venom *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Loki *Magneto *Dark Phoenix *Songbird *Daimon Hellstrom *Mandarin DLC Characters *Yellowjacket *Rogue *Mysterio *Thanos DLC Bonuses *The Heroes Disassembled Season Pass comes with Future Foundation costumes for Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thing. *Yellowjacket **Yellowjacket comes with an Amazing Spider-Man costume for Spider-Man **Yellowjacket comes with a "Heroes of War" DLC Pack, containing costumes for Captain America, Human Torch, and Wolverine **Yellowjacket comes with a "Royal Pains" DLC Pack containing costumes for Doctor Doom, Loki, and Magneto *Rogue **Rogue comes with a Frost Giant skin for Loki **Rogue Widow comes with a "Gamma World" DLC Pack containing skins for Thor, Wolverine, and Deadpool **Rogue comes with an "Identity Crisis" DLC Pack containing skins for Spider-Man, Venom, and Iron Man *Mysterio **Mysterio comes with a Negative Zone costume for Human Torch **Mysterio comes with an "Ultimate Successors" DLC Pack containing costumes for Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Hulk **Mysterio comes with an "X-Men First Class" DLC Pack containing costumes for Mystique, Magneto, and Dark Phoenix *Thanos **Thanos comes with an Age of Apocalypse skin for Dark Phoenix **Thanos comes with a "Classic Villains" DLC Pack containing skins for Songbird, Electro, and Green Goblin **Thanos comes with a "Femme Fatales" DLC Pack containing skins for Storm, Ms. Marvel, and Mystique Confirmation Order *Spider-Man *Electro *Captain America *Thing *Storm *Mystique *Iron Man *Wolverine *Hulk *Loki *Thor *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Green Goblin *Ms. Marvel *Deadpool *Magneto *Dark Phoenix *Venom *Doctor Doom *Mandarin *Songbird *Daimon Hellstrom *Thanos *Rogue *Mysterio *Yellowjacket Select Screen Order *Left Side, First Row: Mr. Fantastic, Captain America, Human Torch *Left Side, Second Row: Spider-Man, Wolverine, Ms. Marvel *Left Side, Third Row: Thing, Iron Man, Storm, Yellowjacket *Left Side, Fourth Row: Hulk, Thor, Invisible Woman, Rogue *Right Side, First Row: Mysterio, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Doom *Right Side, Second Row: Thanos, Songbird, Daimon Hellstrom, Venom *Right Side, Third Row: Dark Phoenix, Mandarin, Magneto *Right Side, Fourth Row: Mystique, Loki, Deadpool Pre-Order Bonuses *GameStop: By pre-ordering from GameStop, players will get the "Imperfect Futures" DLC Pack, which comes with a 2099 skin for Spider-Man, a Maestro skin for Hulk, and an Old Man Logan skin for Wolverine. It also comes with an original comic book written by the writers of Heroes Disassembled, starring 2099 Spider-Man. *Amazon: By pre-ordering from Amazon, players will get the "Ultimate" DLC Pack, containing Ultimate skins for Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor. As well as 20 additional S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions set within the ultimate universe. *Best Buy: By pre-ordering from Best Buy, players will get the "Planet of the Symbiotes" DLC Pack, featuring an alternate skin for Venom, as well as a Spider-Carnage skin for Spider-Man, and a Symbiote mode, which puts all Default Costumes in a symbiote costume. *Wal-Mart: By pre-ordering from Wal-Mart, players will get the "Cinematic Universe" feature, which allows players to watch copies of every Iron Man movie, as well as the Avengers on their copy of Heroes Disassembled. It also comes with an Iron Man 3 costume for Iron Man, and 20 additional S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions set within the Cinematic Universe. *Collector's Edition: The Collector's Edition can be ordered from anywhere. It comes with First Appearance skins for Spider-Man, Captain America, and Dr. Doom. It also comes with all of Avengers Assemble Season 1. It includes a copy of Avengers vs X-Men #1. Lastly, it comes with a statue of Spider-Man battling Venom. *Battle Edition: The Battle Edition can be ordered from anywhere. It also comes with the First Appearance skins and the copy of Avengers vs X-Men #1. However, it comes with an exclusive Heroes Disassembled fight stick, that features New Order Iron Man, Captain America, and Magneto on the left side, with Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Secret Avengers Green Goblin on the right side. Stages Avengeance: Heroes Among Us will feature 15 Stages including iconic locations such as Stark Tower, the SHIELD Hellicarrier and Ryker's Island. What makes Avengeance's Stages unique compared to other fighters is that the player can use the environment to one's advantage, for example picking up cars and throwing them at players or kicking an opponent through a building. Story Mode Chapter One: Captain America *Captain America vs Taskmaster (The Raft) *Captain America vs Electro (SHIELD Hellicarrier) *Captain America vs Green Goblin (SHIELD Hellicarrier) *Captain America vs Loki (New York) Chapter Two: Captain Marvel *Captain Marvel Vs Scarlet Witch (Regime) (OSCORP) *Captain Marvel Vs Wolverine (Regime) (OSCORP) *Captain Marvel vs Doctor Doom (Regime) (Hell's Kitchen) *Captain Marvel vs Captain Marvel (Regime) (Hell's Kitchen) Chapter Three: Black Panther & Scarlet Witch *Black Panther vs Spider-Man (Regime) (Wakanda) *Scarlet Witch vs Red Hulk (Wakanda) *Black Panther vs Black Panther (Regime) (Wakanda) *Scarlet Witch vs Kang the Conqueror (Regime) (Kang's Time Ship) Chapter Four: Loki *Loki vs Captain America (Hell's Kitchen) *Loki vs Enchantress (Insurgency) (Hell's Kitchen) *Loki vs Black Widow (Regime) (Loki's Raft) *Loki vs Red Skull (Regime) (Loki's Raft) Chapter Five: Hulk & Hawkeye *Hulk vs Abomination (Regime) (Doomstadt Castle) *Hawkeye vs Madame Masque (Regime) (Doomstadt Castle) *Hulk vs Thor (Regime) (STARK Industries) *Hawkeye vs Mandarin (Regime) (STARK Industries) Chapter Six: Wolverine *Wolverine vs Taskmaster (Insurgency) (Savage Land) *Wolverine vs Green Goblin (Insurgency) (Savage Land) *Wolverine vs Sin (Regime) (Avengers Mansion (Day) *Wolverine vs Wolverine (Regime) Avengers Mansion (Day) Chapter Seven: Taskmaster *Taskmaster (Insurgency) vs Red Hulk (SHIELD Hellicarrier) *Taskmaster (Insurgency) vs Spider-Man (Regime) (SHIELD Hellicarrier) *Taskmaster (Insurgency) vs Madame Masque (Regime) (OSCORP) *Taskmaster (Insurgency) vs Thor (Regime) (OSCORP) Chapter Eight: Black Widow & Winter Soldier *Black Widow vs Sin (Regime) (STARK Industries) *Winter Soldier (Insurgency) vs Red Skull (Regime) (STARK Industries) *Black Widow vs Hawkeye (Kang's Time Ship) *Winter Soldier (Insurgency) vs Captain Marvel (Regime) (Kang's Time Ship) Chapter Nine: Green Goblin *Green Goblin (Insurgency) vs Enchantress (Insurgency) (New York) *Green Goblin (Insurgency) vs Loki (New York) *Green Goblin (Insurgency)vs Black Widow (Regime) (Avengers Mansion (Night) *Green Goblin (Insurgency) vs Iron Patriot (Avengers Mansion (Night) Chapter Ten: Spider-Man *Spider-Man (Regime) vs Captain Marvel (Regime) (Stark Tower) *Spider-Man (Regime) vs Abomination (Regime) (Stark Tower) *Spider-Man (Regime) vs Doctor Doom (Regime) (Doomstadt Castle) *Spider-Man (Regime) vs Spider-Man (Savage Land) Chapter Eleven: Thor & Captain America *Thor vs Electro (Regime) (Savage Land) *Thor vs Kang the Conqueror (Regime) (Asgard) *Thor vs Scarlet Witch (Regime) (Asgard) *Thor vs Thor (Regime) (Asgard) *Captain America vs Captain America (Insurgency) (Avengers Mansion (Day) Chapter Twelve: Iron Man *Iron Man vs Mandarin (Regime) (Hell's Kitchen) *Iron Man vs Black Panther (Regime) (New York) *Iron Man vs Hulk (Regime) (Stark Tower) *Iron Man vs Iron Man (Regime) (Stark Tower)